


can't wash it away.

by starlightandwanderlust



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightandwanderlust/pseuds/starlightandwanderlust
Summary: Varian and Cassandra are soulmates! That should be great, right?Except when there's an 8-year age gap and your soulmate doesn't even have his mark yet but is still bound to you.Yeah, that gonna cause some problems.[ in which cass and varian are soulmates but varian doesn't have his mark and an age gap]
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. you have no right showing up in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own tangled or any of it's characters, all rights go to disney.

Cassandra wasn't one to entertain the idea of soulmates. 

  
She knew that they were real after getting the concept introduced to her at the age of six when she asked her father about the rose-shaped mark on his wrist. 

That had been his soulmate mark, a small tattoo right above your wrist that appeared once you turned twelve.

That once you met them and touch, the mark will glow and burn, joining together in union. 

Her father never met his and she watched as that little red rose's color faded away, only leaving an white mark as the opportunity to meet his slipped from out of reach.

From there on, she figured that soulmates were pointless. Of course there were going to be a few lucky ones who did so and lived a happy life but that was still an almost rare thing. 

Hers came in what looked to be a glass beaker full of teal blue liquid. 

Cassandra didn't want to think about what that meant but occasionally on nights where she was up far too late or days where she was more alone, Cassandra would look and wonder. 

She was growing too old to meet her soulmate and despite mentally insisting that was fine, it still _bothered_ her sometimes. 

Plus, she had other priorities and if she wanted to become a guard, she couldn't afford to think about it.

When she inadvertently gjven Rapunzel her hair back, albeit without healing powers, Cassandra woke up with the feeling that something big was going to happen. she tried to brush it off. 

Cassandra should've known there wasn't going to be no actual wizard but it still took her aback to see a small teenager instead of an old man like she had imsgined. 

However what was more shocking was the burning sensation as she briefly touched the kid (Varian)'s hand and lifted her arm to see the same glass beaker and it looked like there should've been something beside it but wasn't. 

  
_I'm screwed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! my first fic officially published and out in the world. 
> 
> big shout out to the tffc discord server for tolerating my nonsense and giving me a channel to talk about it. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this intro chapter and i'll see you in my latest update.


	2. I know I can't belong to you (but maybe I do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Varian's side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, though I wish I could but it belongs to Disney/Chris.
> 
> I know I posted that one teaser but I accidentally deleted it, so have some Varian pov content. It's good for the soul. 
> 
> It'll be in the next chapter I swear! 
> 
> I know this chap is short but its introduction and is supposed to affirm what Varian and Cassandra are thinking before the good stuff happens.

Varian knew soulmates were real but they weren't for him.

This was what Varian convinced himself of, after hours of waiting on his twelfth birthday for his mark.

Granted, his father was ready to ~~lie~~ reassure that perhaps Varian was simply a late bloomer and it would show up soon.

But Varian was more tempted to believe that he was just too incompatible to have one. He was a man of science and reasoning after all.

Because as days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, that logic was looking like the only reason. 

It didn't help that the other kids showed off their marks proudly as though they were drawn in pure gold and gleamed in the sun like it. 

Having nothing to show them was slightly more humiliating than having to clean up the aftermath of one of his explosions. 

They didn't dare to tease him though, being the son of the chief of his town got Varian that kinda privilege but he knew that wouldn't last forever as faint whispers lingered in his ears. 

Ruddiger was oddly helpful though. Animals unlike humans didn't have soulmates and seemed to exist in their own harmony without it. 

It was comforting to know that creatures could exist without some sort of other half destined for them at birth and having a sign of it imprinted on their skin. 

Maybe Varian could be happy for all of his life without a soulmate and still have a family of his own. 

He would've been perfectly okay to keep believing that for all of his days. 

However on one sunny morning, Varian hanging back in his lab working with Ruddiger assisting in the way he could, when there was a knock on the door. 

After what was a small scare as Varian came to answer the door with his mask on, he realized that the lost princess of Corona was at his doorstep. 

An honor, considering out of all the people in the kingdom she had chose him to help her with her supposedly magical hair. 

It was only until Varian heard the other woman speak that he turned his head to pay his attention to her. 

She was the complete opposite of Rapunzel with dark short-cropped hair, dark eyes, and what looked like armor almost. 

She was pretty in a rough way that he hadn't ever seen before but liked.

Her name was Cassandra, Varian learned and reached out for her hand with his own to properly introduce himself. 

That light touch was just enough to send a feeling like fire coursing through his veins and stopping right at his wrist. 

He pulled back quickly, that feeling was akin to what his father described to him when he talked about his first meeting with his mother. 

As discretely as possible, Varian lifted his sleeve up and was not suprised, but just a little disappointed to see just a blank space like always. 

Pulling his sleeve back up, he spun around and pasted a smile on his face as Rapunzel began to talk to him once more. 

( If he looked back, then maybe he would've seen a similar look of shock on Cassandra's face when they first touched.) 


End file.
